


inmates

by wokeworld



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Jail, M/M, Physical Abuse, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokeworld/pseuds/wokeworld
Summary: NBA players gay and in jail.
Relationships: Carmelo Anthony/Chris Paul, Jaylen Brown/Jayson Tatum, Jimmy Butler/Kyrie Irving, Kevin Durant/Kyrie Irving, Kyrie Irving/Jayson Tatum
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Wattpad: WokeWorld. I enjoy writing LeBron as a bad guy don't be offended bruh.

<https://my.w.tt/vsEM03VHAcb>

(I RECOMMEND YOU READ THROUGH WATTPAD BECAUSE THEY INCLUDE PHOTOSHOPPED IMAGES)

INTRO (not a chapter)

"Officer, we're recounting the pods, should we take new mug shots?"

"Alright, let's see who we got."

"Ah a trouble maker. The Notorious Jimmy motherfucking Butler! Inmate number 22. Heard he was in for murder and assault."

"Literally a motherfucker."

"I'm sorry?"

"That nigga fucked my mom!!"

"Oh shit! Um, moving on..."

"Huh, I didn't know his middle name was Wayne."

"Well shit there's a lotta things ion know about him. He's one of them smart and quiet guys that gets the job done."

"People always request out whenever we pair him up with somebody so we just gave him a separate cell. "

"Hah. We're lucky we have the extra slot to do that."

"Angel in disguise."

"Damn right."

"Heard he tried to seduce you into escaping?"

"Key word: Tried. I don't know about you but I'm not into hoes that hop around from dick to dick like it's an obstacle course."

As the Warden and Officer continued to discuss and count, a Guard- Jayson approached the database, holding a smaller man by the arm. "Aye, head office said y'all gotta hold this one till his trail gets overlooked. He's in for possible murder."

"Well we're slowly filling up. Got one last space with Jimmy Butler."

"Hah, Jimmy Butler? Lil Lad won't stand a chance with that psycho."

"Well, it's either stick with Butler or Durant. And ain't nobody finna survive with Durant."

"Damn. You right."

"His friends are in the second pod- LeBron James, Tristan Thompson and more," Jayson interrupted.

"Friends? How would you know his friends?"

"I-I... went to Duke with him," Jayson gulped avoiding eye contact with the suspect, "I wouldn't think this is the way I meet him again, but here we are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read thru Wattpad

12 AM.

Jimmy let out a suggestive whistle as he pressed his palms up on the glass of the small window with his signature toothy and cocky wide grin, "Merry Thiccmas, Nigga!" he cat-called. 

The guard, Chris rolled his eyes and walked past Jimmy's cell, shoes tapping the hard floors as he checked every cell. 

"Damn, not even finna give me a present with that thick ass of yours Chris? After all these years we've known each other. At least bend over a bit," Jimmy cackled, hearing Chris' footsteps drown out of ears reach he dragged his weight off the window and scanned his empty cell, dark room, messy bunk bed and magazines. 

Shit does get boring around here, especially after his inmate, Jae Crowder got moved to Pod 2 after what that Officer Jaylen called "buffonery."

Jimmy flexed and stretched his muscles freely, the sleeves of the orange jumper was getting annoying, and what does Jimmy do when shit gets annoying? He eliminates it.

Authorities always make him wear a new one but every time he got it he ripped off the sleeves all over again, so they gave up about a month ago. That's the thing that made Jimmy a psycho: persistence.

He plopped down comfortably in his mattress, hands behind his head he looked up at darkness when he heard voices in the vent. Arguing voices. He flipped off the bed and crouched down to listen in.

"No you don't understand Jay, they'll find a way, they always do. You don't want my blood on your hands-" 

This voice was new to Jimmy, is this a new officer... or... a new criminal?

"I assigned you to a separate pod Ky," Jimmy knew right away whose voice this was, Jayson. Goodie-Goodie, All-For-Justice, Superman Officer Jayson. Jimmy saw him every morning before he hopped in his uniform, they always gave each other a dry, "g'morning."

"Separate... pod?" the stranger echoed as if in disbelief and doubt.  
Jimmy heard Jayson clearly, his military voice that he used to address inmates was back and a particular echo sounding through the vent, "We have 2 pods to minimize the amount of fights that break out. You.... I put you in a different pod than LeBron." 

LeBron from pod 2? That uptight, self indulged, Everything-revolves-around-me, My-Way-Or-No-Way bossy nigga Bron?

"What!?" the other guy practically yelped, "Jayson! You know he's gonna be mad?"   
Jimmy could feel the wave of panic in his shaky voice. 

Jeez, why panic that much over such an entitled dude like Bron? Sometimes Jimmy thinks everyone but him is sucking that "King"s cock.

"No... I-I can't have him mad, Jayson do you know what happens when LeBron is mad?" 

"Whoa, whoa whoa... Ky, calm down," Jayson hushed, "come here," there was a pause and some brisk silence which Jimmy could only assume was taken for a hug. Jayson spoke up again, "You're gonna be alright."

"I also put you in pod 2 because... DeMar is in pod 1," Jayson said, "I think this was the safest bet." 

"DeMar... is in this jail?" the other voice cracked. "Yeah, and he knows you d- well you didn't do it did you? You wouldn't hurt a fly." 

A dragged out silence again, "I did. I did it. I killed him-"  
"Kyrie."  
"No, I did it Jayson, It was me-"  
"Kyrie, I know you're lying," Jayson interrupted.  
"And how the hell would you know? You... I-I'm literally admitting to being guilty Jay."   
"There's not enough evidence against you Ky, that's why I forced your trail on pending. Plus I know you would never kill him. You two were best friends. If I remember anything from college other than... than our relationship and dumbass economics, it's that you were besties. And I know you're broken over it."

The sound of a door creaked and on instinct Jimmy rolled over to his bed and closed his eyes pretending to sleep. A clutter of footsteps sounded in the hall until his own cell door creaked open, he squinted at the blinding white light shining against his dark room. He sat up, not attentively, but relaxed, elbow on one knee as he lifted a brow.

He cracked a smile, "Officer Jayson," he sarcastically greeted, with a half-assed salute. Jayson huffed, as he led what Jimmy assumed was Kyrie, palm spread on his back into Jimmy's cell.

"Looks like you have a Christmas gift," Jayson squinted, "His name is Kyrie Irving," he cleared his throat, quickly making eye contact with Irving then darting his stare back to Jimmy with a curt nod, "treat him nicely... or else..."

Jimmy snorted, "Or what? Y'all married or something?" Jayson's eye twitched, before he shook his head and uncuffed Kyrie. Irving bit his lip and stepped in hesitantly. He was hiding it well, but he was shaking, "Scared?" 

Kyrie jumped up a bit then tightened his jaw, "No. Not at all," he responded fairly calmly. Jimmy cackled, "Hm. Okay." 

Jayson stepped back and locked the door, Kyrie's eyes travelled around the cell before he looked back at Butler who grabbed a bottle and took a swig, "I overheard your conversation." 

Kyrie's eyes widened momentarily as he froze on the spot, "Conversation?" Jimmy nodded, "With your boyfriend Jayson, err... or your ex or whatever."

"What!? What did you hear?" Kyrie stuttered, panic seeping into his essence. "Enough," Jimmy replied, a devilish smile tempting at his lips, "Enough to know that you," he clicked his tongue, "My friend, are going to seduce Jayson and we are both going to take down LeBron." 

"What? Hell no! What are you? Crazy!?" "Yes. I like to go by psycho, actually," Jimmy chuckled, standing up tall to intimidate Kyrie. 

Kyrie's eyebrows narrowed, "I'm not messing with your bullshit. Jayson and LeBron are people I will never turn my back against."

Jimmy broke out into laughter before getting serious and grabbing Kyrie's collar, pushing the smaller man against the wall and knocking the air out of his lungs, "Nigga this is jail," he growled as he leaned over breath hot against his ear, "There's no such thing as trust, love or all that baby shit here, get used to it." 

He released Kyrie, stepped back and smiled, crossing his muscular arms and getting a good scan of his new cellmate, "You lucky you cute. You look like a whore, probably mommy's boy."

Kyrie clenched his jaw and balled his fists, "Suck my dick," he spat back, Irving was clearly not in the mood, Jimmy struck a nerve.  
"I would only if you let me fuck you afterwards."

Kyrie frowned and made his way to the empty top bunk. 

***

Lunchtime. 

Kevin stretched, cracked his neck, put on a beanie, slid a shank in his pocket and made his way to the cafeteria. Serge Ibaka was on lunch duty and he didn't know whether to be nervous or angry. 

Durant approached the kitchen window, ignoring the stares from the inmates he passed and was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Serge, "KD! My man!" 

Durant sighed, "Serge I swear dog, if you made snake again..." "I did not! It is much better! Just for Christmas!" Serge exclaimed with a thick accent. KD pulled his lips to one side, "Much... better you say?" he said, lifting an eyebrow. 

"Fried crickets!" Serge presented, opening the lid and showcasing the steamy fried critters as Durant cringed, "Bro..." 

"It has a lot of protein," Ibaka continued, straightening his chef's hat, not catching Kevin's uneasy demeanor and disgusted expression, "You'll need it. New guy showed up and you gotta show him who rules this pod." 

Durant blinked up from the crickets that were dumped on his tray, "New guy?"   
"Oh! No one told you? Yeah, Mr.Irving, Jimmys new cellmate," Serge pointed out behind Durant, KD followed his finger and spotted the new guy eating alone. 

On Durant's designated table. 

A vein in KD's head popped as his territorial instincts kicked in, "Imma go talk to him."


End file.
